Midnight Follower
I sprinted up the driveway of my friend's house. And when I say “up” I mean her driveway sloped downward to her down hill house. Quite a large difference from the road. Anyways I went up, ready to go home since it was getting dark outside. As I made my way toward the street she called, by her front door, “Bye Estelle, love ya, and see ya at school!” And no, don't get it the wrong way, she had the mind-set of a 30 year-old woman, love you was like the word hey. “See you tomorrow, I'll text you when I get home though!” I shouted back, pulling out my phone and waving it to her incase she didn't understand. I made my way down the street, where my own home was. Thing is, I wouldn't get there without stabbing some guy. Rustling noises reached my ears from the darkness around me. There weren't any streetlights on our street, so only a few porch lights were left on. None of them near me. My mind jumped to conclusions. Recently watched horror movies didn't help my sanity. (If you wanna know what movie, any good movie during 2014.) I imagined a demon, poltergeist, some sort of terrifying creature out to scare and murder anyone. Of course, I dismissed the thoughts as soon as they etched into my brain. Squirrels, birds, even a family of foxes lived around my neighborhood. So it was a bird getting some munchies. No biggy. Continuing my walk down the street, I passed about two yards until I heard it again. This time it was much closer, a few feet behind me I think. It didn't matter how close, I reached for my phone, only to grab a folding card. It folded into a knife, bending twisting and snapping made it a knife. I decided it would be better to threaten them than to hope someone would come out and save me. Even though my house is just down the street, how long until mom would get here? So, wanting to threaten what or who was out there I folded the card into the knife, and help it up. "This goes to whoever is out there. I have a knife, if put in any dangerous situation, I will stab and or cut you. Leave me now. I know I look weak, but I can beat the crap out of my older brother. And he has ten pound weights to work out with." Joking around? Really? I still don't know why I did it, but I did. I looked around, waiting for any sound. None. So I went on walking. Speed walking, but still walking. Three houses down, I heard footsteps. On the sidewalk behind me. I spun and stared at the darkness. Still no one to be seen, but I still heard the tap-tap-tap of shoes on the street. At that point, I ran. Letting my legs move and fast at possible while making my stride longer. I swear I looked like a running ballerina. Making a premature turn into a For-Sale house driveway, I ran into the house. Half-surprised the door wasn't locked, and half-happy it actually had a locking lock. So, no duh, I locked it behind me and ran around the house. I was too tall and for an eleven year old I had some broad shoulders, so a cabinet or pantry wouldn't work. I decided a closet would work best. I jogged around until I found a room which could have been a guest room or a child's. Leaping into one of the closets I waited. The front door swung open as the thing walked in. I heard a sound, like the jingle of keys. How did this guy/woman/demon/any creature have keys? I mentally slapped myself for noticing such a small detail. As the thing walked about the house, I heard doors swing open, slamming against the wall beside them. Each bang of a door was louder than the last one. Then it came to my room. Pushing open the door as if I was pressed against it. It was a man. He didn't have any hair. His ghostly white skin was clean of any facial hair, any. No eyebrows or stubble. His eyes appeared black, but I blamed that on the way he was facing, looking swiftly about the room. He was tall, six or seven feet tall. He wore a completely white shirt, with normal jeans. With an unknown shoe brand. It surprised me how... Normal he looked. How he didn't have on a hat or a jacket, or torn clothing. He looked so... So normal if not for the murderous look plastered to his face. "Little piggy, little piggy. Oh why do you run? Just a small amount of wonderful fun is all I need from you. Come out and come with me, I don't want to hurt you..." At this point, I froze. My skin turning about as white as his own. My lips turned blue from the lack of breathing as he stalked toward the closet. The knife. I told myself, grab the knife, he's scaring you. He's not human. I don't know what told me he wasn't human. He looked human, if you took away the dark eyes. Who cared? It's all self defense, just tell him to back off unless he wanted to get hurt... I let out a sigh of relief. Which I would soon regret. The closet door flew open as the tall pale man stared at me. Malice in his killer eyes. A look of insanity was plastered to his face as he looked at me. A long smile stretching across its narrow face. That smile didn't scare me enough to make me too afraid to move. Just enough to make a defense in my trigger. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" I screamed, thrusting the knife into his stomach, only to yank it out and stab his shoulder. After that I ran. Fast and hard down the street, urging my legs until I turned to my house. Bursting through the front door, I was panting, clutching the knife in my hand. Years later, I still get notes in my school lockers with the words "Little Piggy, Little Piggy. Why'd you hurt me? I thought we'd promise to set ourselves free." I don't understand them. I don't know what "set free" means. But I haven't seen him. No one following me. So I don't bother. I through the notes away, only to wonder. How'd he know what locker...? What school? Category:Beings